


Insecurities

by Katythewriter



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Insecure Lance, Kissing, Lance Angst, Lance accuses Keith of lying, Langst, M/M, implied nsfw at the end if you are pervy enough, klance, klangst, no worries i fixed it, so not really nsfw implying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katythewriter/pseuds/Katythewriter
Summary: Shiro is gone, Keith is on edge, and Lance can't take the lack of recognition he gets.





	

 

 

About a month had passed since the big showdown with Zarkon, and everyone knew how tense Keith and Allura were. They both had reason to, Shiro was like a brother to Keith, as for Allura…one, he is the black paladin and two, she may have a crush on the guy.

 

They sat at the dinner table in silence. No one dared to speak their thoughts;

‘Where is Shiro?’

‘is Shiro okay?’

‘is he _alive_?’

“Hah…”

Lance breathed out, hardly audible.

“What.”

Keith snapped, eyes locked on the Cuban male, voice sharp and filled with venom. Lance didn’t blame him, yet he still scrunched his eyebrows together, nose up.

The venom in his voice hurt Lance, he was not only worried about Shiro, but he also blamed himself for not being able to do more in the fight. Even while working with Keith, the amazing, Flawless Keith, it wasn’t enough.

They failed.

“Not-Nothing. I just—“

Lance stammered, eyes escaping thoughout the room.

“You sighed, Lance.”

Keith spit out, even more venom dripping from his words.

“So?? I’m allowed to sigh.”

“yeah, but it sounded tired.”

“well, maybe I am.”

Lance and Keith were the only ones eating,matter of factly. The others already had dinner.

“What~”

Laance cooed, leaning towards the red paladin.

“is it making you, _hard…to concentrate~?_ ”

Lance continued, voice deep, breathy and slow.

Keith turned red, and pushed away his cchair.

“LANCE!!”

Lance jolted back, arms raised.

“Dude!!”

Keith pointed his knife at Lance once the blue paladin jolted up.

“I was just trying to light the mood!!”

Lance yelled in defence, stunning Keith.

The half-galra looked at the floor next to him.

 

**“Lance, you try too hard.”**

At that, Lance’s heart shattered. He pushed away from the tabe, face faced towards the door.

“S-see you later, mullet.”

He spat out, now his words were dripping with venom.

Lance ran, as fast as he could pass the vast halls, into Blue’s hangar, sitting at the control panel, his head resting on the panel.

“I know I’m useless, you don’t need to remind me, princely perfectly Keith.”

Lance cursed, before drowning himself with tears and desperate sobs. He just wanted to hear Blue purr, which she did as soon as he started to sob.

 

 

Keith had fallen back into his seat, ellebows resting on the table, his hands whirling through his raven-black hair.

“Fcuk…why am I so irritable…?!”

Keith yelled, moreso at himself than Hunk, who was standing in the doorway.

“You’re worried about Shiro.”

Hunk’s voice startled Keith, causing him to jolt up and spin to face him.

“Sorry, didn’t mean  to startle ya, buddy.”

Keith sighed, sitting back down, cupping his head in one hand.

“It’s…fine. I’m just…on edge.”

Hunk chuckled, grabbing a chair, sitting down on it backwards, next to Keith.

“I feel ya.”

The yellow paladin scratched the back of his head, rolling his eyes nervously.

“sooooo….”

He pulled the ‘o’ long and locked eyes with Keith.

“So?”

Keith echoed, short.

“Why’d Lance run off.”

Keith froze.

Lance ran?

“He, ran off?”

Hunk nodded, worry filling his eyes.

“He was heading for Blue’s hangar.”

Keith began freaking out mentally, clutching his hands together.

“o..oh god…”

Hunk stood up and squished Keith’s cheeks.

“Bro. Breathe. Okay, now, what happened?”

Keith took a deep breath and spoke, his voice growing quieter the more he spoke.

“I…told Lance…he tries too hard…to make people laugh…”

Hunk stared at the smaller boy, and gaped.

“Bro.”

“Hunk.”

Hunk sat back down,scratching his head.

“You may not know this, based on how cocky he is, but Lance has major insecurity issues.”

Keith blinked. Once, twice, three times.

“I…oh god….”

He breathed, hardly audible.

“I gotta…I mean, argh!”

Keith  pushed away from the table and jumped up from his seat, sprinting for the door.

“Keith! Where are you going!?”

Pidge yelled at Keith when he passed him.

“To Lance!”

He replied, eyes on Pidge, still running to Blue’s hangar.

 

 

Once he arrived, he saw Blue and felt the energy emitting from her- her forcefield was up, just like when Lance had saved Shiro with Keith and the other two.

“…Lance?”

Lance heard Keith’s voice a little static from the barrier, but it was obvious it was Keith.

“G….way…”

Lance murmured, face in his arms.

“Sorry,”

Keith said calmly, sitting down and leaning against the barrier.

“But no can do.”

He leaned against Blue’s barrier, who, in return, let Lance know he was leaning against it.

‘Keith is leaning against my barrier. Can I open up? I think you should talk.’

Lance hummed in acknowledgement to Blue’s open and kindhearted suggestion, ultimately shaking his head in a ‘no’ motion.

“Lance…I—“

“I know, “

He gasped, startling Keith.

“You…know?”

Lance hums in reponse before breaking into a rant.

“I know I’m useless and don’t deserve to be a paladin of Voltron, I know I should be on earth, at home, in cuba, I know I should’ve never enrolled in the garrison and—“

As Lance ranted, both Blue and Keith were in such shock that Lance thinked of himself as…well, practically nothing.  

Blue lowered the barrier and Keith sprinted into the control room.

“Lance!!”

“Keith??!!”

“Stop lying to me!!”

“Wha—“

“You’re amazing!!”

Keith spoke, walking towards Lance, one sentence per word.

“Without you, Voltron wouldn’t be complete!”

He said, crouching next to Lance.

“You’re just saying that cuz’ I pilot Blue.”

Lance pouted.

“You don’t care.”

Keith looked at Lance angry and determined.

“No.”

He shot back, causing Lance to look at him shocked.

“I’d miss your jokes, and terribly alluring pick-up lines,”

Keith rambed, looking lost in Lance’s eyes.

“I wouldn’tve been able to save Shiro without you that night before we set off to meet Allura and Coran,”

The paladin continued, starstruck at Lance.

“I wouldn’tve realized how much I fear being left alone.”

Lance chuckled, forced.

“The great Keith Ko-gah-neeee?!”

Lance pulled Keith’s last name extra long, earning a small but heartfelt smile from the hothead.

“Scared? Hah…stop lying already.”

“Lance.”

Keith spoke his name, causing Lance to lock eyes with Keith.

“I’m not that great.”

Lance puffed, and was about to protest, but Keith wasn’t havin’ any of that.

“Lance, if you hadn’t joined the garrison, I wouldn’tve realized how fucking weak I am for your smile, your laugh, your personality, and I would not be the person I am today.”

There was a silence before Keith broke it.

“I’d be lonely.”

Lance sat there, shocked yet touched by Keith’s words. He laughed, and threw his head back.

“Keith,”

He cried out, shakily.

“You liar, that sounded hella gay.”

Keith was fed up with this lying bs.

“Lance, you made me realize I’m gay.”

Lance turned red, and stammered.

“W-What? Y-You…m---m---mmm---me?”

“Yepp.”

He chirped, leaning further towards Lance.

“And I’m in deep.”

He whispered, his breath on Lance’s lips, who in turn, breathed  a laugh.

“heh…then the feelings’ mutual.”

Keith eyes widen, before he stands up, hands on either side of the pilot seat, still nose to nose with Lance.

“lance,”

He breathed, his voice deep and with a needy undertone.

“Keith…?”

Keith smiled, and bit his lip.

“Can I kiss you?”

He asked, his hands about to grab Lance, Lannce’s hand were fidgeting, ready to grab Keith.

“Yah…”

He breathed, and hot, messy, needy kisses ensue.

Lance pulled slightly at Keith mullet, Keith was cupping Lance’s face in his hands.

 

They parted slightly, and Keith spoke, his breath on Lance’s lips.

“You raging bi-sexual, Cuban, love of my life.”

Lance smiled, laughed and pulled Keith onto his lap, holding him by his butt, and spoke.

“I love you, you hotheaded flame brain.”


End file.
